sogtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto III
thumb|right| Capa do Jogo Grand Theft Auto III (abreviado como GTA III e também conhecido como Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City) é um jogo da série de jogos de Computador e video game Grand Theft Auto, desenvolvido pela DMA Design (agora conhecida como Rockstar North), e distribuida pela Rockstar Games. Ele foi o terceiro jogo da série Grand Theft Auto, mas o primeiro a ser feito em Modelagem tridimensional. Foi lançado em outubro de 2001 para o console PlayStation 2, em maio de 2002 foi lançada a versão para Microsoft Windows e em Novembro de 2003 saiu a versão para Xbox. O jogo foi precedido pelo Grand Theft Auto 2 e sucedido pelo Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. GTA III é situado na cidade Liberty City, uma cidade metropolitana ficcional. O jogo segue um criminoso chamado Claude Speed , que foi traido por sua namorada depois de um roubo a banco e precisará trabalhar para vários chefões do crime da cidade, antes de finalmente confronta-la. GTA III contêm tanto elementos de jogos de corrida, quanto de jogos de tiro em primeira pessoa e foi o primeiro jogo a implementar o estilo de jogo sandbox, que da liberdade ao jogador de explorar a grande cidade, completar missões, cometer atos criminosos ou completar missões paralelas. O estilo do jogo, e sua jogabilidade, assim como seu novo mecanismo em terceira dimensão, teve contribuições possitivas para que Grand Theft Auto III tivesse uma grande quantidade de vendas em seu lançamento, e fez com que rapidamente fosse o jogo mais vendido em 2001 e foi largamente citado como um marco dos video games devido sua capacidade de influenciar as indústrias. O grande sucesso do jogo foi um fator importante para a popularidade nos jogos subsequentes tanto que até 2008, cinco jogos prequel foram lançados situados antes dos eventos de GTA III. O conteudo violento e sexual foi alvo de inúmeros debates morais e controversias na sociedade. Descrição É o quinto jogo da série Grand Theft Auto, lançado em 2001 pela Rockstar Games para Playstation 2, mais tarde lançado para o PC e o Xbox. Foi o primeiro título da série para o PS2 e hoje é um dos mais conhecidos da plataforma. Tanto que todos os jogos posteriores a ele fazem parte da mesma saga. Ou seja, já inspirou mais cinco jogos da mesma série. História O jogo inicia com Claude, um criminoso que age juntamente com sua namorada, Catalina, roubando bancos e assaltando carros-fortes para ganhar dinheiro fácil. Porém, durante um assalto na cidade de Liberty City, Claude encontra seu outro parceiro morto e Catalina com a arma do crime na mão. A latina, em seguida, o trai e dispara em seu pescoço, deixando-o para morrer e fugindo com seu amante Miguel, líder do Cartel Colombiano. No banco, Claude é preso pela polícia e acaba ficando mudo devido às sequelas do tiro, mas consegue sobreviver. Com Uma Bomba Na ponte, Claude se safa de ir para a cadeia e a mão de 8-ball e eles fogem para o distrito de Portland, Refugiando-se no Distrito da Luz Vermelha, Claude vê a grande oportunidade de se estabilizar novamente como um criminoso respeitado ao tomar conhecimento de que a cidade é governada por todos os tipos de gangues e máfias (como a Máfia Italiana, Yakuza, Diablos e outros). Visando "subir" na carreira, Claude adentra o submundo do crime de Liberty City, trabalhando como "homem de serviços" para as mais variadas organizações criminosas da metrópole. Ao fim de seu caminho, está o seu desejo de vingança contra Catalina, objetivo do qual ele jamais abrirá mão. Nunca. No final do jogo Claude Invade a Mansão Onde está sua ex, e ela foge num helicóptero. Claude usa uma Bazuca para destruir o helicóptero e matar Catalina. Claude então foge com Maria (sua nova namorada) Cidade A cidade de Grand theft Auto 3 é Liberty City, a primeira grande cidade 3D virtual concebida para um jogo. Ela é uma cidade inspirada em Nova Iorque na costa leste dos EUA. Possui três ilhas Portland Island, Staunton Island e Shoreside Vale. Personagens Artigo principal: Personagens - Grand Theft Auto III Além das façanhas do personagem principal no jogo, o enredo, embora não tão fundamental para o jogo como em seus sucessores, apresenta o desenvolvimento de vários personagens não-jogáveis, tanto os que trabalham sozinhos quanto chefões, através de cut scenes antes do início de cada missão, assim como o jogador progride através do jogo. A maioria dos personagens giram em torno da corrupção, a criminalidade e uma droga fictícia chamada "spank", que é uma ameaça crescente na cidade. Com o sucesso de GTA III e suas seqüencias, vários destes personagens ou os seus familiares reaparecem em futuros títulos de GTA com papéis menores ou maiores, expandindo os seus antecedentes pessoais , especialmente família Leone, Don Salvatore Leone, o magnata Donald Love, Phil, o bandido de um braço só, 8-Ball, Catalina e Toni Cipriani. No elenco de dubladores do jogo existem várias celebridades. Entre elas estão: Frank Vincent, Michael Madsen, Michael Rapaport, Joe Pantoliano, Debi Mazar, Kyle MacLachlan, Robert Loggia, Lazlow Jones e o rapper Guru. Jogabilidade Grand Theft Auto III herda e modifica muito da jogabilidade mecânica de seus antecessores, Grand Theft Auto e Grand Theft Auto 2, combinando elementos de um TPS e um jogo de condução em uma nova engine em 3D. A idéia de utilizar um motor de jogo 3D de tal gênero no entanto, não é nova, o primeiro jogo a combinar elementos de ação, tiro, e condução de vários veículos em 3D foi Hunter (1991). O primeiro desenvolvido pela DMA Design foi Body Harvest (1998), para o Nintendo 64. Publicamente estreou em 1995 no Nintendo SpaceWorld , Body Harvest era revolucionário para seu tempo, mas apesar das opiniões acima da média, o jogo vendeu pouco. GTA III tem elementos da jogabilidade deste jogo e combina-se com o design de jogo aberto que tem a série GTA para criar um nível de liberdade jamais visto até 2001. A pé, o jogador tem a habilidade adicional de correr (mas é incapaz de nadar), assim como usa armas e executa o combate corpo a corpo básico; também é capaz de conduzir uma variedade de veículos, (com a adição de barcos e de um avião). Infracções penais, tais como o furto de carros, homicídio e roubo resultam no aumento do seu nível de procurado. Quando isso atinge certos níveis, a Polícia, FBI e exército irão aparecer. Quando o jogador está extremamente ferido ou vai preso, ele reaparece em um hospital local ou delegacia, respectivamente, à custo de perder todas as armas e armaduras e uma quantia em dinheiro para despesas médicas ou subornos. Embora este seja semelhante aos Grand Theft Auto anteriores, o jogador tem infinitas "vidas", ao contrario do número limitado de vidas em GTA1 e GTA2. Isto permite que o jogador "morra" quantas vezes ele quiser, e torna impossível de perder definitivamente o jogo. Uma das funções principais nos antecessores de GTA III que permitia o jogador obter dinheiro por cometer crimes menores, foi incluída em GTA III, englobando apenas, destruição de veículos e matança de pedestres. A quantidade de dinheiro do jogador já não é um requisito para desbloquear novas áreas em GTA III. Em vez disso, a realização de missões e desdobramento do enredo do jogo são agora responsáveis por esta função. Alem disso, é permitido ao jogador retornar a todas as áreas destravadas da cidade. No entanto, com o abrir de novas áreas, o acesso as outras, áreas anteriormente disponíveis se torna mais perigoso ou menos acessível, devido a inospitalidade das gangues inimigas. A interface do jogo foi revisada significativamente. A seta que seguia o jogador foi substituída por um míni-mapa que mostra o mapa da cidade e os principais locais ( casas e pontos de contato) ou metas. Colete e níveis de saúde são agora indicados em números, e um relógio de 24 horas é adicionado. O comportamento das gangs já não é ditado por medidores de "respeito" utilizados em GTA2; em vez disso, o progresso da história inflige em como ele é visto no ponto de vista dos membros das gangues. Conforme o jogador completa missões para diferentes grupos, membros de gangues rivais passam a reconhece-lo e, conseqüentemente, disparar contra ele. Os modos GTA Multiplayer de títulos anteriores foram abandonados, favorecendo o Single Player. No entanto, um mod de multiplayer foi desenvolvido por membros de uma comunidade (forum) e está disponível. Missões, não-linearidade e narração Um traço comum em GTA III, que compartilha com o resto da série GTA é a jogabilidade considerada não-linear. Há duas categorias de missões que são oferecidas ao jogador: missões baseadas no enredo e missões secundarias. Embora o jogo da série tenha uma história linear com base em missões que são necessárias para avançar no enredo e desbloquear certas áreas do mapa, o jogador pode escolher para concluí-las na ordem e quando quiser. Além disso, muitas delas não são obrigatórias. Alternativamente, é possível ignorar as missões principais e só fazer missões secundárias. Se o jogador adquire um táxi, ele pode pegar designados personagens não-jogáveis e solta-los em diferentes partes da cidade por dinheiro; a ambulância permite que o jogador pegue personagens não-jogáveis feridos e lhes transporte até o hospital por dinheiro. Missões de Bombeiro e missões de policial também estão disponíveis. No entanto, se o jogador desejar, ele ou ela pode evitar todas as missões e em vez disso optar por explorar a cidade, roubar carros, atropelar pedestres, correr da policia ou opor-se a ela. Considerando que seus antecessores eram caracterizados por terem apenas uma cut scene após a conclusão das missões em cada cidade, a GTA III expandiu significativamente esta característica, criando cut scenes após o jogador entrar em um ponto de contato ou durante certas missões. As cut scenes servem para múltiplas finalidades: como uma narrativa visual da história, como instruções formais de uma missão, e como uma avaliação visual de uma cena e objetivo. Durante o jogo, uma missão pode ser atualizada por meio de mensagens que são transmitidas através de texto na forma de legendas na tela, ou em algumas ocasiões, o jogador usa um pager, semelhante ao GTA1. GTA III também inclui um tutorial com instruções na primeira vez que você joga, para familiarizar o jogador com as características e controles do jogo. Armas A seleção de armas fornecidas no jogo consiste em armas de fogo e explosivos, com a adição de duas formas de ataque (combate corpo a corpo e um taco de baseball). As armas são muito semelhantes à seleção de armas de GTA1 e GTA2, tais como o M1911, a Micro Uzi, uma AK-47 e um M16A1, o lançador de foguetes e o laça-chamas, que são baseadas em armas similares do GTA1, e a espingarda e armas de arremesso(granadas de mão e coquetéis Molotov) de GTA2. A portabilidade de GTA III em um ambiente tridimensional também permite o acesso a uma visão de primeira pessoa, gerando a inclusão do sniper rifle e possibilitando a visão de primeira pessoa para M16A1 e também para o rocket launcher. Além disso, torna-se possível no jogo executar um drive-by usando a Micro Uzi, enquanto que a inclusão de compartimento de munição de armas introduz a necessidade de recarregar a armas após um compartimento ter sido esgotado. Além disso, certas armas, em uso, restringem o movimento. As armas podem ser compradas a partir de comerciantes locais e as empresas, obtidas gratuitamente por meio de certos membros de gangs mortos, missões e policiais, ou pego em determinados pontos da cidade. Todas as versões de GTA III permitem ao jogador usar o auto-aim (mira automática) com um gamepad, ao apertar algum botão, mirando automaticamente nos alvos humanos usando a maioria das armas de fogo, com à exceção da visão em primeira pessoa ao usar o sniper rifle, os M16 e o rocket launcher, que a mira pode ser acionada usando o controle analógico ou o mouse enquanto o jogador pressiona o mesmo botão do auto-aim. A versão para Microsoft Windows inclui a capacidade de olhar em volta livremente com um mouse enquanto está a pé, essas diferenças são notadas no console e nas versões para Microsoft Windows de Vice City e Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Estações de rádio e outros meios de comunicação Artigo principal: Radios - Grand Theft Auto III Uma das sutis inclusões no jogo, foi uma grande variedade de estações de rádio. As estações de rádio se caracterizam por terem músicas especialmente escritas para o jogo (muitas originárias dos dois primeiros GTAs), mas inclui também a música licenciada, algumas das quais foram trechos de vários álbuns musicais reais, esta combinação é diferente das dos antecessores do jogo, que incluiu uma trilha sonora totalmente original. entre as estações existe uma que é inteiramente um talk show, e muitos dos telefonistas são realmente personagens da história, muitas vezes demonstrando os mesmos pontos de vista e excentricidades que se tornam visíveis para o jogador durante as missões. Outra estação "Flashback FM" caracterizada por ter todas as músicas ouvidas em cenas do filme Scarface, que teve forte influência sobre a seqüencia do jogo, Vice City. Adicionalmente, foi feito um jornal ficcional chamado Liberty Tree, dedicado aos eventos que ocorreram dentro e fora de liberty city entre fevereiro de 2001 e outubro de 2001, foi disponibilizado meses antes do lançamento do GTA III. O site, trabalhando em conjunto com o site oficial e suas sub-páginas, serviu também para relatar o que ocorreu antes dos acontecimentos de GTA III, ao mesmo tempo, dão um tom de que os eventos relatados tinham efetivamente ocorrido em tempo real, liberando edições mensais em seus nove meses de atividade. O site também inclui artigos sobre atividades criminosas na cidade e o desenvolvimento da cidade (ou seja, conclusão atrasada do túnel o crescimento da Love Media na cidade), e várias propagandas para produtos fictícios. Screenshots de pré-lançamento do jogo, o ambiente da cidade e os personagens foram utilizadas como fotografias para certas reportagens. Vários anúncios publicitários são destaque tanto nas estações de rádio quanto no site da Liberty Tree. Algumas vezes os anúncios referiam seus websites oficiais, um deles é o Petsovernight.com. Todos estes sites realmente existiram e foram criados para serem interligados com o jogo. No entanto, apesar de aparentar muito como verdadeiras lojas on-line, todos os links para comprar ou encomendar os produtos, redirecionam a Rockstargames.com. Engine A nova engine RenderWare de Grand Theft Auto III e os gráficos evoluiriam significativamente em relação a seu seus predecessores, principalmente para a utilização de uma visão por trás do personagem principal como a exibição padrão, semelhante a maioria dos TPS e jogos de condução, melhorando também os gráficos das ruas. O jogo também inclui várias visões adicionais da câmera, incluindo uma visão cinematográfica, e uma vista de cima para baixo trazida de seus antecessores e prevalente em GTA III, que foi omitida nos títulos seguintes, tornando GTA III, o último grande título da série GTA a incluir uma câmera de cima para baixo. Para versões de console de GTA III, o jogo funciona sob menor resolução ditada pelo console, enquanto a versão para Microsoft Windows permite resolução de até 1600 por 1200 pixels. O ambiente do jogo é amplamente exibidas através da utilização do level of detail (LOD), aplicado para que apenas áreas em torno do jogador mostrem objetos em alta contagem de polígonos (incluindo os veículos, edifícios e terrenos) ou menores adereços (por exemplo, imóveis), enquanto áreas longe do jogador são exibidos com menos polígonos e há falta de detalhes. Assim, Lod auxilia GTA III, a exibir um grande ambiente,com um draw distance mais alongado, assegurando que o desempenho do jogo continue ótimo. Ao viajar em uma ilha, o jogo troca consistentemente modelos de detalhe variado enquanto o jogador se transporta de uma área a outra. Quando o jogador viaja para outra ilha, é necessária que o jogo carregue arquivos de modelos detalhados da ilha de destino enquanto também carrega modelos de baixos detalhes para a ilha que o jogador está de saída, exigindo substancialmente mais tempo de processamento, no processo, o jogo mostra uma tela de "Welcome to..." por um curto período de tempo, antes de poder retomar ao gameplay. Assim como o ambiente, os veículos e os pedestres são representados por modelos completamente tridimensionais, em comparação com os sprites de cima para baixo em jogos anteriores. Tanto os veículos quanto os pedestres, são construídos de peças individuais a partir de um polígono central (as rodas, motor, chassis e corpo de veículos, e o tronco de pedestres). O sistema de danos dos veículos representa peças menores do veículo (portas, painéis e pára-choques) como bom, danificado ou em falta, com base nos tipos de colisões detectadas no veículo; o núcleo de cada veículo, permanece inalterado mesmo após aparentes grandes danos. Como os pedestres em GTA III são feitos de partes separadas de um polígono (membros, uma cabeça e um tronco), é possível separar os membros de um pedestre ou efetivamente "rebentar" a cabeça do pedestre (através de explosivos ou armas pesadas). Esta característica é evidente na versão para Microsoft Windows, mas não é incluído por padrão na versão para PlayStation 2, é desbloqueado através de um cheat que foi implementado no jogo. Como o jogo funciona em um ciclo 24 horas e inclui mudanças climatéricas, a engine do jogo também é precisa simular períodos diurno e noturno, bem como efeitos de condições meteorológicas. Isto é possível através de ajustamentos efeitos visuais e detalhes de acordo com a hora do dia e as condições climáticas. Outros pequenos detalhes, como um arco-íris após uma chuva, e o sol, que se move a partir do nordeste da cidade na parte da manhã para o sudoeste, à noite, também estão presentes. O jogo é o primeiro da série a usar motion blurring (nomeado "Trails" nas versões para Microsoft Windows e Xbox), semi-transparente restituindo o último frame do jogo pro quadro atual, o recurso pode ser ligado e desligado. Cortes, alterações e o efeito do 11/9 Antes do lançamento oficial do jogo em 2001, várias modificações foram feitas em Grand Theft Auto III. As alterações foram evidentes já que vários materiais promocionais tinham anteriormente indicado características que estiveram ausentes na versão final do jogo. Embora cortes e mudanças serem freqüentes durante desenvolvimento de um jogo, as mudanças em GTA III eram notáveis que foram feitas em torno do momento em que ocorreram os ataques de 11 de setembro de 2001 , o que levou alguns gamers a especularem que, pelo menos, algumas das alterações foram motivadas pelos ataques. Pouco foi divulgado sobre os tipos de mudanças e quando foram realizadas, Sam Houser, presidente da Rockstar Games (situada em Manhattan, Nova Iorque), citou em 19 de setembro de 2001 que uma revisão seria realizada em GTA III, além de confirmar o atraso do lançamento do jogo por três semanas (a data de liberação do original, versão inacabada, foi sugerida por Houser para ser em 2 de outubro de 2001): "...our biggest games, including Grand Theft Auto III, have been delayed slightly. This decision is based on two factors, firstly it has been a little difficult to get work done in downtown Manhattan in the last week since basic communications infrastructure has been intermittent at best, and secondly we felt that a full content review of all our titles was absolutely necessary for us in light of the horrifying event we all witnessed in NYC last week. As for Grand Theft Auto III, since the game is so huge the review is no short process. So far we have come across certain small contextual references that we were no longer comfortable with, as well as a couple of very rare game play instances that no longer felt appropriate to us. We apologise to you and all the people waiting for this game to ship for the delays that have now ensued, but I'm sure you can understand our reasoning" A única mudança no jogo que aparenta ser feita pouco depois de 11/9, são os carros da polícia que foram "repintados". O velho esquema de cores, azul com listras brancas (visto em previews e no mapa do manual) era muito semelhante ao do NYPD. O novo esquema de cores do LCPD é modelado em uma concepção genérica de preto-e-branco, que é comum entre os vários departamentos de polícia nos Estados Unidos, como a LAPD e SFPD. As screenshots de pré lançamento no site oficial do jogo mostrando carros da polícia também havia sofrido modificações, cerca de uma semana após o 11 de Setembro. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories e Grand Theft Auto IV tiveram a pintura dos carros da policia semelhante às do NYPD voltando, vários anos após GTA III ser lançado. Outro corte importante é o de Darkel, um personagem do jogo, para a versão final. Mencionado em vários previews e websites, Darkel era para ser um revolucionário mendigo que jurou derrubar a economia da cidade. Uma das missões envolvia roubar uma van de sorvete, utilizando-a para atrair pedestres e, em seguida, explodi-la (esta missão acabou por ser dada por El Burro na versão final do jogo para matar um grupo de mafiosos). Darkel também era originalmente designado para dar missões Rampage-like, e ainda teve sua voz gravada para isto. A Rockstar depois decidiu que gostariam de voltar ao sistema original de dar rampages caracterizado em Grand Theft Auto e Grand Theft Auto 2. Embora Darkel e suas missões fossem removidos definitivamente, o personagem continua listado nos créditos do manual, bem como tendo uma textura do personagem mantida nos arquivos do jogo. Outro lembrete da existência de Darkel é um túnel abandonado na cidade, associada com o personagem no site oficial, e inclui quatro mendigos em um grupo manuseando coquetéis molotov. Tanto o túnel quanto os quatro mendigos são mantidos na versão final do jogo. O Dodo, é a única aeronave capaz de voar do jogo, também foi um ponto de discussão, as asas do veículo foram significativamente curtas, enquanto uma versão grande incontrolável foi vista voando ao redor da cidade. No entanto, o avião, durante meses antes de 11/9, teve assas curtas, como evidenciado a partir de um preview da Game Informer, que indicou que o avião poderia ser utilizado na (agora abandonada) missão que deveria levantar decolar com o avião alto o suficiente em um breve vôo e alcançar novas áreas da cidade. O Dodo é considerado de difícil controle, geralmente resultando em vôos curtos (embora seja possível o avião voar continuamente toda Liberty City quando devidamente treinado). Existem mods para para dar uma assa mais ampla ao dodo, embora não seja completamente sólida. Caso contrário, a aeronave não seria capaz de se enquadrar na garagem de import/export no docks na ilha de Portland. Outras mudanças incluíram a interrupção da seleção de modelos de determinados personagens utilizando cheats, foi eliminando também a referida capacidade de golpes baixos apenas para Playstation 2, pedesdres com andadores para idosos, crianças em idade escolar como pedestres (pode ser visto na GameSpot do Reino Unido e no fansite gouranga) e um ônibus escolar (visto em 8 screens). =Fonte= Wikipedia (Em inglês) Categoria:Grand Theft Auto Jogos